Various vehicle components may be assembled using push clips. In general, a push clip has a hollow shaft extending from a flat head. The hollow shaft includes gaps that allow one or more retractable arms to extend outside of the shaft. In order to join two flat panels, holes in the panels may be aligned, and the hollow shaft may be pushed through the aligned holes. Once the retractable arms have cleared the panels, the retractable arms may expand outward and prevent the shaft from returning through the holes by engaging a surface of a panel.
Such push clips may be beneficial during vehicle assembly because they can be installed quickly and easily without tools. For example, push clips may be used to fasten decorative plastic parts to metal panels. The push clips, however, may be difficult to remove. Typically, push clips are removed by using a tool such as pliers to squeeze the retractable arms back into the gaps. The pliers, however, may then contact the panel surface and prevent the clip from being returned through the holes. Additionally, exerting longitudinal force on the pliers while also exerting a compressive force may be difficult for an operator. In some cases, a separating force is applied between the panels to urge the clip back through the holes, and then the retractable arms are compressed to allow the push clip to return through the holes. Such separating forces, however, may damage one or both of the panels, resulting in a scrapped part.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for techniques for removal of push clips. Further advantages will become apparent from the disclosure provided below.